Children of the Elements
by Alucard'T'Polterguise
Summary: Team Galactic, Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Plasma are all searching for the children of the elements and its up to Alucard to find them all before they do/ this only my third story so summary might suck  Accepting OCs
1. Chapter 1

Children of the Elements

_"my thoughts"_

"talking"

'pokemon talking'

Authors note: i dont own pokemon if i did it would be cooler anyway give your opinion when you reveiw. do you think i should continue?, is there any grammar problems?, or do you want to borrow my ideas? just reveiw and ask and last i might want to take OC's. ill tell you what to include at the end of the chapter(dont get upset if i dont chose your character) and last this is supposed to be my redo of 'ghost child' but i just trashed the original idea that is all

* * *

><p><em>Ring Ring Ring<em>

_"Uuh well its time to get up." _I thought while slamming my hand on the alarm breaking it.

_"Thats weird, i guess i dont know my own strength." _

I headed for the bathroom and looked in the mirror my name is Alucard T. Polterguise i am 5 feet 8 inches tall i have an awesome build that i could pass as an olympic athlete , I have shaggy snow white hair even though im only 16 years old, my right iris is black but my pupil is white while my other eye is the opposite with a black pupil and white iris the doctors say its some rare condition, i have an old and unbreakable habit of wearing black, white, and/or grey clothes, and last i have three tattoos that appeared out of nowhere when i turned thirteen. The first one is a plain black tattoo of a whisp of smoke on the back of my right hand the other one is on the back of my left hand and is a plain black smile but the smile is full sharp teeth and the last one is on my forehead and is an eye which is why i have my hair long so i can cover it. i wake up at 6 A.M. to go work at the canalave library which isnt too bad considering i could read any of the books in the library that includes the special collection that only important people and library staff can look at. but they dont just let anyone have the job. theres a long and incredibly hard test and you need to be a genius to pass it. Which i, with a I.Q. of 196, am. anyway I live in this inn across the bridge from the library. I found this membership card and a letter i found in the mail when i was in my old apartment right by it. the next day i just went inside and i saw this safe that had a card slot so i just slid the membership in and the safe unlocked and i found a will that said "whoever finds this is the rightfull owner of this inn" so i just moved in, the end.**(sorry for the long description)**

Here I am today getting ready for work. I went to my dresser grabbed black cargo pants, a grey sweater, a pair of white gloves and my black New Balance sneakers**(they're very light)**. before i ran out the door i snagged my trainer belt with one out of the six slots filled. the second i got outside the salty breeze hit me.

_"I never get tired of this place."_

As i made it past the bridge the most horrible sight i have seen has stepped in front of me and his name is Evan Gerald. He stands at about 6 feet and 8 inches, has dirty brown hair, he somehow always has a tan unlike my pale skin, and wears a green hoodie, grimy blue pants, with filthy white street shoes. He's the biggest delinquint in the city. he picks fights, steals anything that isnt nailed down, mugs people, you name it hes done it.

"Hey small, weird, and emo." he said right in front of me

"what is it dirt bag." i said cheerfully

He punched my gut then grabbed me by my sweater and said "Dont get smart with me, now give me your pokemon."

"This is the only thing you will get out of me." i said before kneeing him in the gut.

he let go of me and i backed off.

"you _wheez _little _wheez _punk." he said gasping for air.

He stood up and reached for a pokeball on his belt.

_"so if its a battle you want_," i grabbed my pokeball_ ", then its a battle you get." _

he threw his and a Gardevoir appeared before him.

"Okay Zane i need you to turn into Riolu so he underestimates us." I whispered to the ball.

I threw mine out and a little Riolu appeared before me. He smirked thinking this is going to be easy.

_"well news flash ,things are never what they seem to be."_

"Gardevoir use psychic!" he called

her eyes started glowing but nothing was happening.

"Zane use payback." i said calmly

Zane ran up to the Gardevoir at a surprising speed and sturck it with a fist of dark energy.

"what the hell was that use psychic again!" he said clearly surprised

but again nothing happened.

"Use foul play Zane." I said.

The little Riolu had a very mischievous grin on his face. he suddenly phased away. he appeared right behind The Gardevoir and punched her in the back and phased back again.

"Use magical leaf." he said quickly.

Shining leaves started forming around her then started heading right above her, hitting Zane who was about to hit her again. he was knocked down in front of me. he got up but he suddenly was surrounded with a dark cloud. Once the cloud fizzeled away there was only shiny Zoroark standing.

"You bratty cheater!" he shouted.

"Zane was mearly using his illusion ability." i said calmly.

"Now lets finish this use faint attack!" i commanded.

Zane started vanishing and appearing like a madman then finally appeared in front of the gardevoir and punched it in the face. she fell down unconscious. after waiting a while to see if she was alright she finally got up and looked at her trainer sadly while he just stared at her. then all of a sudden he slapped across the face.

"you piece of trash you lost to some emo kid and his rabid fox!" Evan yelled.

"HEY!"

"What?" he said turning around.

_SMACK_

I punched him in the jaw instantly knocking him out before he could say anything else. i took the Gardevoirs pokeball from his hand.

"Are you okay he didnt hit you too bad did he." i said trying to comfort the Gardevoir.

it shook its head as if to say no. i pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"hello."

"This is officer Jenny how can i help you?"

"I have Evan who is unconscious."

"What did he do this time?"

"He abbused his Gardevoir after he lost to me."

"Is it okay."

"Its not too bad, just a slap to the face, but still."

"Yeah ill be right there." officer Jenny said before hanging up.

I turned to the Gardevoir but she was already standing up and facing me.

"Okay lets just wait here then I'll get to the library."

'Thank you for helping me.' The Gardevoir said in womanly voice.

"Its nothing... wait a minute did you just thank me?" I said completely shocked.

I turned to the equally surprised Gardevoir.

'Umm yes.' she said.

_"Well this is still going to be an interesting day."_

"Well still your welcome." I said looking away.

"Hey Zane get over here." I called to him.

"Coming master." he answered jumping right next to my side.

"Okay the first time I can understand you and you call me master, I really dont like that so from now on you call me Alucard or anything that doesnt show im better than you or worse than you, got it." I said.

"Really? thanks Alucard." Zane said happily.

Just then Officer Jenny came by on her motorcycle. she stopped in front of me.

"Hello, are you the one i spoke to on the phone." Officer Jenny asked.

"Yep hes lying over there." I said pointing behind me.

"And this is the Gardevoir you spoke of." she said looking at the Gardevoir.

"Yep heres her pokeball." I said handing said pokeball to her.

As i did this i noticed she hung her head low. I could tell she was close to crying and i think Jenny noticed it too.

"Actually i think i have enough proof of to convict him." she said while handing me the ball and winking then getting Evan in handcuffs and last shoving him in the side car and driving away.

I looked back at the Gardevoir, wich as i thought was silently crying on her knees. i walked up and sat next to her.

"Hey are you okay." i asked.

'I dont want to go back in those cursed things.' she admitted.

"are you okay with me being your trainer?" I asked.

'what do you meen?' she asked completely caught of gaurd.

"Are you okay with me being your trainer?" I repeated.

She looked at me while i just sat there smiling.

After about a minute she said 'show me how much you trust me.'

_"Okay lets see, if you trust someone you share secrets but how do I show her that i have nothing to hide... thats it."_

"You want me to show you how much I can trust you?" i said

She nodded.

"I heard psychic types can read a person's mind then why dont you do that." I suggested.

I bet she expected any answer other than that one by the look on her face. She turned away and by the looks of it started thinking about it.

'okay are you ready?' she asked

"i was born ready." i replied with a grin

she lifted her hand and touched my forehead with her finger then everything went black. when i came too i was still in my exact spot as the same as Gardevoir but she was smiling.

'you can be my trainer and thank you so much for everything.' she said with happy smile

"okay, then its... time... for... im so freaking late!" i said returning Zane and grabbing the Gardevoirs hand. i made it there in record time but i was still 45 minutes late. as i ran through the door i was stopped by my boss. she was a strict lady but she can be nice.

"Alucard your 45 minutes late explain yourself!" she said harshly

i explained how i was stopped by Evan and he got arrested and how i got the gardevoir.

"well since this is your first time late and you have a good reason i will let it go but dont let it happen again." she said sternly

"yes mam." i answered

"now to your station move, move, move!" she shouted like a drill seargent

_"im pretty sure she was one before."_

i ran carefully, so i didnt run into anyone, to the special archive room. My job is basically to organize, gaurd, and retrieve the books here. i walked in and sat on at my desk that was right by the one and only door i came through. it was like any other work desk but there was a package with a note on it.

It said **"this should help your search"**

_"well that is random hmmm i wonder if miss Relan knows about this?"_

i reached for the phone on my desk and dialed her cell.

"hello who is this?"

"miss Relan its me Alucard. do know anything about the package on my desk?"

"oh that well i was given that three years ago by some strange man giving me specific instructions to give it to you today."

"Ok then i thought it might of been some mistake, bye"

"keep up the good work."

and with that i hung up and went straight to the package. it was a simple little wooden box that had latch to keep it closed. i flipped the latch and opened the box to find a blank hardcover book about 2 inches thick, 1 foot tall, and 9 inches wide. i picked the book out of the box and set it on my desk and grabbed my chair just looked it over. it just looked like some brand new never been printed on book. i opened the cover and found 17 black symbols with a name under each one.(im just going to say symbol then its name k) The first one is a flame **"child of the inferno"**, a teardrop **"child of the sea"**, a leaf **"child of the forest"**, a bolt of lightning **"child of thunder"**, a snowflake **"child of the snow"**, a skull **"child of the toxins"**, a fist **"child of strength"**, a eye **"child of the mind"**, a set of wings **"child of the sky"**, a whisp of smoke **"child of the shadows"**, a diamond **"child of stone"**, a mountain **"child of the planet"**, a beetle **"child of the insects"**, a dragons head **"child of the dragon"**, a smile with sharp teeth **"child of darkness"**, a sword **"child of steel", **a black circle **"child of the chosen"**.

_"Three of those look exactly like mine. I better read the rest at home or ill never get any work done."_

I put the book back in the box and closed it. Gardevoir came by and just looked at me. i stared back surprised but then i remembered she is my pokemon.

"So here are the rules since im your trainer." I said.

She found a empty spot on my desk and sat there.

"Rule number one, i am not your master im your friend. Rule number two, if there is something you want or if you are going somewhere you must tell me. nd my final and most important rule is... to have fun." i said dropping my serious face at the last rule.

'I have something i really need you to do then.' she said shyly.

"Well then ask away." I said happily.

'Could i not be in my pokeball?' she said quickly.

"Well okay then but on two conditions." I said with a grin.

'What are they.' she said nervously.

"When it gets too dangerous you must go in and if i can name you." I said still grining.

'Thats it? I thought you would do something more...'

"Humiliating" I finished.

'Yeah like my old trainer.' she said sadly.

"Okay, i think you should know that im am a completely different compared to him but that doesnt meen that you can do whatever you want got it?" I said sternly at the end

"Here ask Zane he can vouch for me." i said releasing Zane.

' Hey Al.' he said with a wave of his paw.

"Why did you call me Al?" i asked puzzled.

'Well it takes effort to say your name so i shortened it.' he admitted.

"And that is proof that pokemon are intellegent." I said laughing.

'Hey whats that supposed to meen?' Zane barked.

"It meens that there are people who think of pokemon as dumb animals." I said smartly.

'So your saying we are dumb animals?' gardevoir said with an angry stare.

"Uh n-no its that just thats what most people think, but im not one of them." I stuttered.

'Nice save.' Zane whispered to me.

"Anyway ask him what kind of person i am." i said.

'Okay i have been with him for about 6 years and in those years he has been the best friend a Zoroark could ask for, to put it simply.' he said happily.

She turned to and smiled to me and said 'okay now i know im a very lucky Gardevoir for you to be my trainer.'

"That reminds me i dont want to call you Gardevoir. too much of a tongue twister so im going give you a name or you can chose your own." i said.

'Well ive been thinking about that and i want my name to be Sierra.' Sierra said.

"Well then that will be your name." i agreed.

"Now if you excuse me i must get to work." i said walking off.

"Dont you dare touch anything." i called to them.

for the rest of the time till 5 o'clock nothing exciting happened at work. which i must say is lucky because Zane can get into trouble easily. all of us made it to the house with out any trouble. we stepped through the door to find everything the same as I left it.

"you guys just go find any room but dont trash it." i said

'sweet' Zane said before walking off.

'thanks' Sierra said before also walking off.

_"okay now i can start reading that weird book."_

I opened the box, grabbed the book, and sat on my bed. I skipped past the symbols to the second part the title was **"The Legends**".

_"now that sounds interesting."_

Under the title were all legendaries known right now.

_"one, two, three... damn 47 legendaries."_

There were only three that really caught my attention. **"Darkrai: Lord of nightmares", "Giratina: Ruler of the Reverse world", "Cresselia: Queen of Dreams".**

_"hmm i wonder what this says about Darkrai?"_

**"Darkrai: Lord of Nightmares"**

**Type: dark**

**Species: pitch black pokemon**

**Folklore: said to be an evil pokemon but has never been proven causes nightmares to those around him.**

**Location: ancient tablets say on New moon island near Canalave city but the island mysteriously appears only on the new moon.**

**Signiture move: Dark Void**

_"okay now how about Cresselia?"_

**"Cresselia: Queen of Dreams"**

**Type: Psychic**

**Species: Lunar pokemon**

**Folklore: Has the power to cure nightmares including Darkrai's. she was always considered the protector of Canalave.**

**Location: On Full moon island which is always accessible**

**Signiture move: Lunar Dance**

_"And last but not least"_

**"Giratina Ruler of the Reverse World"**

**Type: Ghost/Dragon**

**Species: Renegade pokemon**

**Folklore: said to live in the Reverse World and also a different form depending on what world it is in. its supposed to be banished there for its violence. **

**Location: there is a rumor that Sendoff spring holds Turnback cave which one of the only ways to the reverse world**

**Signature move: Shadow Force**

_"Well i guess its time to go to sleep i want an early start on my day off."_

I set the book on my night stand on got into my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alucard: well i hope this time i will get it right. heres what you need for me to put your OC in my story<p>

Name:(i want a last and first and if you want a middle [no numbers])

Age:must be below 20 but above 13

Personality:(i will almost always modify it)

His/Her Symbols: (you can have one or two and where they are)

Clothes: (no mystical stuff otherwise go nuts)

Looks:(eyes,hair,height (in numbers would make it easier),etc)

What pokemon He/She might have: ONLY 1 no exceptions,no legendaries, and it can be shiny or not


	2. Chapter 2

Children of the Elements

'Poke speech'

"human talking"

_"Me thinking"_

_'Telepathy'_

(Another) Authors note: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but there is a limit I would say 23 to 29 Ocs (it can be less and depends on which symbols you or I pick) and the age limit must be below 20 but above 13. but not am I only taking the readers Ocs but I will make a couple more of my own. I will like to thank my first reveiwer of this story and OC Whos name I cannot remember but you will know who your are.I own the Ocs actions and presence in the story but i dont own the character thats solely to the submitter and last most of the time your submitted OC can appear later in the story so dont lose all hope because its not in the next chapter. keep sending the Ocs and reveiw please and to those who are correcting me in the reveiws just so you know I have no writing talent unlike alot of the writers on this site. I just have stories in my head and im putting them up out of boredom. im not angry at you reveiwers im just telling you people.

* * *

><p>"ALUCARD!"<p>

"I really hate it when you do that Zane," I said groggily.

"Awwww, you're no fun," Zane complained.

"Well, it's no fun getting rudely awakened," I retorted, "now shut up."

"You two sound like brothers," Sierra said with a giggle.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Oh... about the point when Zane yelled your name," she said with a smirk

"Ah, well... I was planning on waking up early," I said looking at the wall clock which read 7 A.M.

I got up and headed to my dresser to grab a pair of black jeans, a grey shirt with a black skull on the middle, my black sneakers, and my white gloves. On my way to the door, I also grabbed my trench coat, with Sierra and Zane following close behind.

"Okay guys, let's go get some breakfast," I said before we started walking to the only Cafe that serves Pokemon as well as humans. We walked in and found an empty table and an unusaully young waitress with black long hair, a mintgreen T-shirt, and a mintgreen ruffled skirt came to our table to take our orders.

"Hello. my name is Opal Ryker and I'll be your waiter today," she chirped, but I could sense the fatigue in her voice. "What would you like to drink?"

"Umm, I would like some pecha juice," I told her.

'I would like razz juice, please.' Sierra said.

'And I would have some grepa juice' Zane said.

"Okay... will that be all?" Opal asked.

_"Thats weird... she can understand them too."_

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" she said nervously.

"How old are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Promise you won't tell my boss?" she pleaded.

I nodded.

"Well... I'm thirteen..." she admitted in a whisper, "But my boss doesnt know that. This is the only job I have, and it pays the rent at my apartment."

"And how much is your rent?" I pressed.

"1300 poke dollars a month," she said sadly.

_"I think I can help this girl out."_

"I can get you a room at my inn for only 500," I suggested.

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, come by this address once you get done with your work," I said giving her the address to my inn.

"Thanks, mister! I really appreciate it!" she said gratefully, "I'll be out of work in half an hour."

She left to get our drinks, and came back with our drinks with a even happier look than before.

"Okay, are you guys ready to order your food?" she asked cheerfully.

We ordered our food and happily ate everything. After we were done I payed for the food and left a large tip for her. We walked out of the cafe and back to our Inn.

_"I should really name this place. Hm, let's see... I got it! Darkmoon Inn."_

About 20 minutes later of waiting Opal came in and waited for the lobby. I got up and met her with a smile.

"Welcome to Darkmoon Inn!" I greeted

"Wow, this place is big. How did you get?" she asked

I told her the story of how I got the letter that had the will that gave me this place.

"So here are the rules: curfew is at 9, you must pay me by the end of this month, don't come into my room unless its important. And last rule is to... have fun," I stated, smiling.

"Okay! But I have something to ask you," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are Pokemon allowed out of there Pokeball?" she asked.

"Just as long as it doesn't destroy or damage anything," I said.

"Okay... do you wanna meet him?" she asked bringing its Pokeball out.

"Sure," I said, "let's see him."

She pressed the button on the ball and a Altaria came out.

"Hello mister! My name is Ryu," he said politely.

"Umm Ryu, I dont think he can understand you," she said to Ryu.

"Actually, I understand him perfectly," I said.

"What you can understand pokemon too?" she asked.

"Yes which brings me to my question. Has anything like a tattoo mysteriously appeared?" I asked.

"Yeah, on my shoulder," she answered pulling the sleeve on her right shoulder showing me a black tattoo of a pair of wings.

"I knew it! This has got to be why I can also understand pokemon," I said excitedly.

"What the hell are you saying?" Opal asked, looking confused.

"Well... I have similar tattoos, but they are different." I explained, puling off my white gloves and showing the back of both my hands and brushing aside my hair to also show the eye tattoo.

"Where the hell did you learn all this?" she asked irratibly.

I went to my room and brought out the book and showed her the symbols.

"See, you're a child of the sky and I'm a child of darkness, shadows, and the mind." I said.

I flipped to the legendary page.

"Which ones out of all of them really stand out to you?" I asked showing her the book.

"Um, Lugia is the only one and what is the point of this?" she asked, getting angry

_"'This will help your search' that is what it meant. To gather the children of the elements and their legendaries."_

"Now I know what I have to do," I said turning away from Opal.

"Hey what the hell are you saying!" Opal Yelled angrily but I completely ignored her.

I went into my room and grabbed my backpack and started packing my clothes. Opal stormed into my room.

"You explain everything right now!" she commanded.

"Okay well someone asked the librarian give this book to me three years ago and it had a note on it saying 'This will help your search' and just now I understand what I have to do," I explained, "I have to gather all the children of the elements and their legendaries. From what I don't know, but I'm not going to find out who. And you're going to have to come with me and don't say no. I have explained now get your stuff packed."

"Who are you, my dad?" she fumed, crossing her arms, "You cant tell me what to do!"

"Don't force my hand little girl," I warned, "you're coming with me."

"What are you going to do, ground me?" she said sarcastically.

My hair turned black.

"No, I'm not your legal gaurdian but I can arrange that or I can just ruin your chances here." I said threatningly.

"You can't, you don't have proof," she said smartly, not even noticing the change.

"You know a gardevoir are very useful they can read minds, use telekinesis, and... transfer memories." I said with a grin.

_"Face it girl, I'm smarter than you."_

She hung her head in defeat. My hair turned back to white.

"But hey, if it makes you feel any better this won't just be something serious but we can have fun seeing everything and exploring not to mention meet more people who we can relate to and we could get some more Pokemon to be freinds with." I said comfortingly.

I went back to packing my bag. She left to probably pack her bags. Once I got everything I needed the next thing was to grab trainer gear and poke food and pokeballs. I went downstairs to get my book but I didn't see it then I looked to see the front door opened.

_"Oh no she didnt."_

"Guys she ran off with the book hurry!" I called.

they ran downstairs and we all rushed outside to find her. I saw her running past the bridge and headed strait after her.

"you better give up now." I called to her.

She released Ryu and hopped onto his back and started to fly off.

_"No"_

My right started to glow black and my left one glowed white. my right arm was incircled with a white light similar to my left eye and came out as a white scaled arm and an angle wing grew out of my right shoulder. my left arm was incircled with a black light and turned into a black scaled arm and a bat wing grew out of my left shoulder. I launched myself into the air to fly after her. but Ryu couldnt fly fast enough to outrun me and I quickly gained until I was right beside them.

"Don't go any further or I will clip your wings," I warned with claws extending from my hands.

Ryu stopped and landed. They were both very frightened of my appearence.

"Now give me the book." I said coldly.

She slowly walked to me and handed the book to me and quickly stepped back.

"Now return Ryu and walk with me back to the inn," I said

She did as told and I reverted back to my normal self. We both walked back to the inn silently. we met Sierra and Zane on the way to the house and went back inside.

"You better not do anything like that again or Zane will have to keep an eye on you and trust me he is going to let you go for a second or he will not get lunch," I said putting my gaze on Zane.

"Aye aye captain," he said with a salute.

She nodded.

"Now pack up your stuff I will be waiting here in the lobby," I said.

She left for a couple of minutes before coming back with a backpack. We both exited through the door as I turned to lock it. We walked to the pokemart silently and came in.

"Hello welcome to the pokemart, how may I help you?" the cashier asked nervously.

_"Something doesn;t seem right."_

_"Hey Sierra can you hear me?"_

_"Yeah whats wrong?"_

_"Do you sense anyone other than us?"_

_'Yeah, now that I focus on it.'_

_"Where?"_

_'In the back right next to a scared presence.'_

_"Use psychic on both to immobalize them."_

She did just that and I hopped over the table to see Evan with an Eevee in his arms.

"Well if it isn't Evan," I said, looking straight at him, "I thought I smelled a rat."

"Why can't I move?" he grunted.

"Ironic, I must say that your Gardevoir is the one that caught you," I said as Sierra teleported in front of me.

"You can release the Eevee, Sierra," I said as Sierra snapped her fingers.

I walked up to him and picked the Eevee out of his arms and set it on the ground and it scampered to the cashier who was calling Officer Jenny. Jenny was here in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, where is he?" Jenny said tiredly.

"Over here!" I called.

Jenny hopped over the counter and saw Evan paralyzed.

"Well if it isn't Evan," she said with a small smile, "I was wondering where you escaped to."

She turned around to see me and Sierra.

"Hey, weren't you the one I saw yesterday?" she asked curiously.

"Why, yes." I answered.

"Then I would like to thank you again," she said politely.

"Its my pleasure," I said as Evan was being halled out of the store in handcuffs.

I hopped over the counter to join the group and turned to the cashier to see him hugging his Eevee.

_"Glad I could help."_

He looked over at me and said "Thank you so much, sir."

"Ahh it was no problem at all but I would like to get some supplies," I said changing the subject.

"Sure, what would you like?" he asked nicely

"Five full restores, an escape rope, two full heals, and a camping set," I listed off while he got the requested items.

He came back with the items and a peculiar metal box.

"Hey, what's with the box?" I asked curiously.

"This is a reward for saving me." he said opening the box to show me 50 pokeballs except the top where its red is clear.

"What the hell are they?" Opal asked, staring at them.

"A fine question. They are the newest pokeball made by Silph Corporations. They havent even been released yet they are called the Z ball. They are fingerprint sensor to keep other trainers from using your Pokemon but the coolest part is the Pokemon you catch with it depends on what the clear top's color or colors will be," he explained.

"Are you sure I can have them?" I asked.

"Yes I was supposed to test them out but I have too much work but you can test them out since you are a trainer plus you look like the most trustworthy one I've seen in a while," he admitted.

"Well if you say it's okay, then," I said hesitantly, grabbing the box.

I payed for the things and we left. We headed for the dock. A sailor confronted me at the dock.

"Can you please help me?" he pleaded.

"That depends on the sitiuation." I said.

"My son is having a never ending nightmare and nothing can wake him up. Could you please help me get a lunar wing?" the man asked sincerely.

"Sure, I was planning on heading there anyway," I said.

"Oh, thank you so much kind stranger," he praised

"But I have one condition," I added.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"You take me to New Moon Island. I heard tonight there is going to be a new moon and I have business there, too," I said calmly.

"B-but thats where Darkrai lives." he stuttered.

"Yeah I know, so what?" I replied nonchalantly.

"Aren't you the least bit frightened?" asked, "It's a malicious, evil being."

"I need to talk to him," I continued, still calm, "And you will do it if you want my help. It's not like you have to follow me I'll just talk to him and we leave thats it."

"Well fine then," he grumbled as he led us to the boat, "but we are going to Cresselia first."

We entered the boat , which looked more like a yacht, and the bridge opened and we sped off to Full Moon Island.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long had more important things to do first and I will always put the Oc form at the end of each chapter<p>

Name: [go nuts]

Age: [above 13 but below 20]

Personality: [I might modify it a bit]

Clothes: [NO mystical stuff]

Symbol: [one or two fo the symbols in ch. 1]

Looks: [eye color, height(in numbers plz), hair color, skin color,etc]

Pokemon: [ABSOLUTELY NO legendaries only one Pokemon and you choose whether its shiny or not]

Pokemon's personality (optional): [go freaking nuts]

I dont own the character itself I own its presence and actions of the character. and I dont care about your selection im just doing my thing it doesnt have to be a pattern or anything for your Oc.


	3. Chapter 3

Children of the Elements

"Human speech"

'Poke speech'

"_Thoughts"_

_'Telepathy'_

Authors note: I am probably going to have a note for each chapter. i keep getting this question about if I'm still accepting OCs and to answer that: until i say not to go nuts and send them. I would like to thank all the reviewers. And I'm going to add another kind of Oc other than a child of the elements. last is I'm sorry but i have school and stuff like that.

* * *

><p>It was about 5 o'clock by the time we reached Full Moon Island. We walked into the forest entrance.<p>

"So how bad is your sons nightmare as far as you can tell." I asked curiously.

"He thrashes around in his sleep, screams, and is trembling all the time." he said flatly.

The rest of the walk through the forest was silent. We came upon a clearing with a giant puddle in the shape of a crescent moon.

"_Typical." _

_'I heard that!' _

"Well if you heard that then you must know why we're here then oh mighty one" I said sarcastically.

'You're just lucky you don't hear me speak normally you little shit.' she replied in her poke speech.

"_Too late." I thought with a large smile written across my face._

She stared at me completely shocked then turned to Sierra

'Hey you, the Gardevoir did you translate for him?' she asked.

'Uuuh no' Sierra replied nervously.

"Well excuse me but the sailor has something to ask you." I said stepping aside for the sailor.

He stepped forward to Cresselia.

"My son has gone into Darkrai's nightmare can you please help him?" The sailor asked sincerely.

She plucked a feather from her wing using psychic and it hovered to me.

_'Touch your son with this and he will be fine.'_

The sailor walked over to me and was about to grab the feather but stuck it in my pocket and said "This will make sure you don't ditch out on our deal."

'Now human, how can you understand me?' she asked getting my attention.

"Honestly, I don't know but I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with these tattoos." I admitted taking off my gloves and lifting my hair.

Her eyes widened when she saw the eye tattoo.

'I need to touch the eye. Will you allow me?' she asked politely.

"By all means go ahead." I said stepping closer.

She touched it with her nose and all my tattoos started glowing. When she moved her head away they immediately stopped glowing.

'Just as I thought I'm one of your guardians.' she confirmed.

She all of a sudden started spinning and flipping like a bird on steroids.

'Sweeeeeeet, time for me to have some fun.' she said coming to a stop in front of me.

"Ooookay you have got to explain to me what you're saying." I said.

'Okay fine then. I swear you act like Darkrai. Anyway I'm one of your guardians but you have a guardian for each mark or as you call it tattoo and you have two more and fortunately both of them are here in Sinnoh. We each unlock one of your powers but some can use their abilities before they meet their guardian. And by the looks of it you have three. Me, Darkrai, and his old friend Giratina.' she explained carefully.

"_She acts like a prissy teenager."_

'Hey I'm the second youngest legendary so screw you!' she said sticking her tongue at the end.

"That explains a lot." I said rolling my eyes.

"Let me get this straight. You're my guardian and I have to find the other two so I can have some mystical power. Is there anything else I should know?" I said.

'Well you're not the only one, there are several more and if you're the searcher you need to find them before something or someone else does.' she said.

"Who is that something or someone?" I pressed.

'I don't know Arceus never explained.' she admitted.

"Well nothing I can do about that so I guess all that's left is to capture you." I said bringing out the new Z ball.

'As you wish my new master-'

"No no! I am not your master and the closest thing you would get to call me is a best friend." I said sternly.

Before she could say anything else I threw the ball to capture her she was sucked in and it shook a few times and signaled the capture with a Ping. The clear top started turning a shade of purple exactly like Cresselia's but a yellow crescent moon appeared in the center

The sailor walked up to me and said "You just caught Cresselia. Why in hell did you do that? Without her we can't cure those monsters nightmares."

I looked directly into his eyes and said clearly "I will also take Darkrai so don't worry about it and I don't think he's a monster."

With that in mind we left Full Moon Island at 6 o'clock and it was starting to get dark. By the time we reached New Moon Island it was pitch black. We walked for quite a while till I saw a very faint shadow on a tree.

"_This is Darkrai's game were playing. Well it's time to show my ace."_

I pulled Cresselia's ball and released her. She had a frustrated look on her face as she appeared.

'Awwww and just when I was getting comfortable.' she whined.

'CRESSELIA!' a deep voice boomed.

I was suddenly forced against the ground with a hand rapped around my neck.

'How dare you capture her human! For this foolishness you will be in a eternal hell.' The figure said in rage.

"Okay, okay… slow down. First she agreed to come with me, no force involved. And second I came here to see you... Darkrai." I said nervously

"Oh and last," I leaned closer to him and whispered "I know you love Cresselia."

He suddenly tensed up and looked at me with shock.

I looked up at him with a smile and said "Now can you please let me get up or do I need to tell Cresselia something?"

He slowly got off of me.

"_I cannot believe that worked. So Darkrai isn't a cold, heartless demon everyone thinks he is."_

I removed the glove on my left hand and smacked him in the face with it.

"That's for scaring the hell out of me. Now does this mean anything to you?" I said showing Darkrai the back of his left hand.

'You're a child of darkness?' he said surprised.

"No I'm the king of Unova." I said sarcastically.

Darkrai looked at me with a confused expression.

"It's a joke. Damn, you lived thousands of years and you don't even understand sarcasm." I mused.

'Watch what you say human I can put you in a unending nightmare.' Darkrai said with a wicked look in his eye.

"Could you put that in a memo and entitle it: Stuff I Already Know." I said completely unfazed by the threat.

Minutes passed until Darkrai's face softened. And he sat down and just started laughing.

"Okay I'm very confused." I said.

'You do not know how long it's been since someone has ever stood up to me. It gets real boring after a while when you don't have a challenge. But there is still no challenge.' he said heartily.

"I'm sorry but you're mistaken." I said cracking a grin.

'I highly doubt you have ever-'

A flash of white light exploded. After everyone regained their eyesight looked at me. I was levitating about a foot off the ground. My arms had once again became scaled but both arms were silver and I was wearing silver scaled armor with black markings down each of my limbs, his hair was shining silver, and my eyes were black with white irises.

'How?' both Darkrai and Cresselia said dumbfounded.

"Oh, this well when Opal here tried to run away with my book I transformed into something similar but I wonder what the difference with this one is." I said.

'Not that! How did you transform?' Darkrai questioned

"After the incident I felt this energy and i started to experiment to see if I can channel it but once I did there was a different kind left behind. It was... I really don't know what to call it other than dark, anyway no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't budge so I gave up on it. But the separate energy I just channeled it through my whole body and this is what you see." I explained.

'Well that explains a lot. Most of the children either have energy and/or an unusual anatomy. Like wings, claws, heightened senses, etc. But I have no idea what the second energy is.' Darkrai said.

"Well now that's out of the way are we still going to fight?" I said.

'yes of course. I just got off track.' he said getting into his fighting stance.

(Third person POV)

Alucard stood his ground and waited for Darkrai to make the first move. Darkrai lunged forward with a sucker punch and Alucard took the full force of it and was knocked harshly into a tree.

'So thats all he's got? This is a huge disappointment.' Darkrai said, turning around and leaving.

"Take this!" Alucard said punching Darkrai straight into his back.

_"Well I guess this is going to be fun" Darkrai thought_

Darkrai was launched face forward into a tree. Darkrai struggled to stand up.

"How's that for a disappointment." Alucard said.

'Guess I was wrong human, but I'm still not holding back.' Darkrai said before readying a shadow ball.

"Not counting on it." Alucard said before charging at breakneck speed to Darkrai and delivering an uppercut to the surprised dark being. While he was still traveling in the air from the force of the punch Alucard jumped right above Darkrai and punched him back to earth with the brutality of a Machamp. Darkrai slammed into the ground creating a small crater.

(Alucard's POV)

"Well I think that's enough." I floated down to the crater "Hey, are you done?"

'Guess I'm a bit _cough _rusty.' Darkrai said struggling to continue.

I transformed back into my normal self and brought out a Z ball and said "since I won the battle you should come and join us and if you don't want to stay in your poke ball tell me."

He fell unconscious before he could reply. I tapped him with the ball and he was sucked in and immediately gave off a _ping. _The clear top was filled in with pitch black and a wisp of white smoke down the middle

I walked out of the crater and grabbed my backpack that was knocked off by Darkrai.

"Okay are we ready to go?" I said as if nothing happened.

"Hey Cresselia can you teleport us to Jubilife city?" I said as we headed for the dock.

_'Yeah, why?'_

"Because the author doesn't want to write filler," I said.

'_What the hell are you talking about?'_

"I mean to get a head start on our journey." I said.

'S_ure, is there anywhere specific?'_

"The Pokémon center will do. I need to rest up all you guys." I answered.

"But before that I need to give that sailor the lunar wing." I added.

As we reached the dock we were greeted by the sailor.

"Thank Arceus your alive-"

_"At least he cares about our wellbeing."_

"-I thought I was going to have to go and get the feather from you." the sailor finished.

_"Fuck! spoke too soon."_

"Well here you go you can be on your way I have my own ride." I said handing him the feather with a false smile.

_"Hurry and teleport us before he asks for anything else." _

_'Already on it.'_

And with that last though we were instantly in front of the Pokémon center. We all entered without noticing a figure in a black cloak.

* * *

><p>Alucard: finally I'm done. Freeeeeeeedom! Here is the new Oc form.<p>

Name: [GO NUTS]

Age:[above 13 below 20]

Personality:[i can modify it]

Symbol:[can't choose sharp smile, skull, or whisp of smoke/limit 1 or 2]

_(heres the new parts)_

Power:[energy and/or claws, wings, heightened senses, etc.] (mind that they them are during their whole life and the energy is dormant)

Type of Oc:[C.O.A.E (child of an element) or Pokemorph (half human half pokemon)]

If pokemorph: [what species]

Clothes:[no mystical stuff or animal ears](pokemorph option is an exception)

Looks:[eyes,height in numbers,hair color,skin color,ETC.]

Pokemon: [ABSOLUTELY NO legendaries only one Pokemon and you choose whether its shiny or not]

Pokemon's personality :(optional)[GO NUTS]

Alucard: hope you like the new selection


	4. Chapter 4

Children of the Elements

"_thought"_

_'Telepathy'_

"human talk"

'poke speech'

Author note: I'm introducing two new Oc's one from a reviewer and the second from my friend who is blackmailing me to do it T-T. To get back at him his character will be the punching bag throughout the story. I'm going to totally abuse that fact and you choose if your characters can too. heh heh :)

* * *

><p>We entered the pokemon center and were greeted by one of the many Nurse Joys.<p>

"Hello, how may I help you?" she said with a smile.

"I would like my pokemon to be healed and a room for the night." I said.

She set my pokemon in the machine and it lit up when it was done. Then, she started typing on the computer then she looked at me and said, "Sorry there are no other rooms but maybe you could share one."

She began typing in her computer again. After a minute, she stopped and turned towards me who says, "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with a Pokemorph and another guest."

"It's no problem." I said. She then left to go make the arrangements.

"Whats a Pokemorph?" Opal asked.

"Well, they are half human and half pokemon and I'm not surprised that you don't know. There have been a few cases in the news but that was 14 years ago and they only just stopped persecuting them 13 years ago."

"And how do you know this?" Opal asked suspiciously.

"I have an all access pass in the library and I looked at several news articles about them and then I started looking up books about them, but I don't know much since there were very few of them. What i do know is that they can look more like a pokemon or more like a human, though they looked different they can have the same powers as their parent's species." I explained just as Nurse Joy came in.

"He insisted me to hurry and bring you guys because dinner will get cold." she said happily

"Well that's great. Let's go Opal." I said before we started following Nurse Joy. We came to a door and I opened it and we were instantly hit with a mouth watering aroma. Nurse Joy left us and we entered the room following the smell of food. Once we came to the table I opened my eyes to see a very pale girl with a black robe that has flame patterns and a hat just like a Mismagius's head. Also, there is a very tall teenager with an orange shirt with a blue vest over it and and orange cargo pants cooking with amazing dexterity and grace. When he set everything, he turned around and I instantly regretted accepting this room. There standing right in front of me was Brett Campos, the most annoying person I know.

"!" I screamed.

"Al, is that you? Wow! It's been so long. How you been? What happened? Did you ever find a girlfriend...?" he asked

But the questions never stopped.

_"I thought I got rid of him in sixth grade. Now that he found me he's never going to leave me alone."_

From the beginning of sixth grade, the first time we met he thought he was my friend and never left me alone. I finally had enough money to move to Canalave and I came up with a plan to get away from him. It was during the end of sixth grade when he hosted a party that everyone went to... except me. I've been packing my bags to move to Canalave during the party and I sent him a letter telling him that I was moving to Snowpoint City and after that I never saw him again... until now.

"What pokemon do you have? Who is this girl? Is she your girlfriend-" he was slapped across the face by Opal and he instantly stopped talking.

"Thank Arceus! Now listen and don't speak or I'll tear out your tongue!" I shouted as my hair turned black "I never liked being your friend so SHUT UP!" I screamed angrily.

"I don't like it when you joke about things like that. We're great friends you know that." he said completely not understanding that I hate him.

"Hey, are you finished cooking the food?" I said walking over to the sink.

"Yeah, why?" he asked confused by the question.

"Then I can do this." I said grabbing a frying pan and smacking him in the forehead with it.

Author: revenge is sweet!

"No food for you!" I said before he lost consciousness.

_"A bit cliche but it got the job done."_

I after that we started to help ourselves and we started to talk.

"So what's your name?" I said staring at the morph.

"I'm Stella and what are your names?" she said.

"Alucard and this is-"

"Opal." Opal finished.

"Well its nice to meet both of you." she said nicely.

"So are you like traveling with him?" I said pointing to Brett.

"Well sort of I just thought he was a bit interesting so I tagged along. Plus, his food is delicious." she said taking a huge bite from the meal in front of her.

"I could never hate his food no matter how hard I tried." I said sheepishly.

"Hmm i think i found something a lot more interesting now." Stella said with a glint in her eye.

"Uuh w-what do you mean?" I said nervously.

"You have some odd aura. It's not like any other humans. Yours is both evil and good." She said with a smirk.

"I'm going to bed, so see you tomorrow." I said quickly rushing into my bed to avoid anything else she says and fell asleep, but not for long. I was rudely awakened by someone shaking me and I got up and I noticed I was in a white room and laying on the floor.

"Hey, over here!" I looked to where the voice was coming from and I was shocked to see it was me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"I'm you, well basically your opposite so call me Dracula."(if any of you didnt notice my name spelled backwards is Dracula) Dracula said.

"How the hell did I not notice you?" I said.

"Well since you got Darkrai that energy you couldn't move before is now movable and I was stuck in there so now I can freely take control of our body when your angry." he said with a smile.

"You better not hurt anyone." I warned.

"Hey I am not evil I'm you and I only attack when in danger but I don't know what to say about Brett." he said with a smirk.

"Just don't kill him okay." I said smiling back.

"Have a good morning." Dracula said before I was blinded by a light when it stopped I was suddenly in my bed. I looked around and saw Opal in her bed and Brett still on the floor. I got up and stretched and walked over to Opal's bed and said "Hey Opal. Time to get up and I know how to wake Brett up." I said grinning madly.

I went to the fridge and grabbed a bag of ice (if you can't see where this is going you suck) and grabbed Brett by the collar of his shirt and dumped all the ice down his back. His eyes immediately shot open and he started running around the room shouting, "AHHH! Cold! Cold! cold!" as he kept running he didn't see an ice cube and slipped on it, fell, and skidded on his face on the floor because of the momentum.

"Now that's a wake up call." Opal said laughing uncontrollably.

"Thanks Al, I needed to get up and now I'm wide awake." he said happily.

"You suck." I simply said before getting dressed in a grey sweater, my black cargo pants, white sneakers and gloves. We left our room and oddly, after what we did to him, he insisted he pay for the room and exited the center. We all headed to the eastern exit of the city. Once we reached it, there was a person in a black cloak standing in our way.

The person pulled back the hood and showed a girl about my age with red hair and a couple of inches shorter than me and a piercing on her lip. "I have a proposition for you."

_"This cant be good."_

"Who are you?"

"I'm Luxandra Swiverland and I would like to buy your pokemon off you." she said scowling.

"What? Is this some kind of sick joke?" I said scowling back.

"I assure you I'm completely serious." she said still holding that scowl.

"And I assure you that's not going to happen." I said gritting my teeth.

"Come on, name a price and I'll pay it." she said.

"No, now leave me alone." I said starting to get angry.

"I have a check just write how many zero's." She said persistently.

My hair turned black "Listen here you persistent little shit I said no and it means no!" I said walking away.

"What's so important about these animals?" she said.

I turned towards her and shouted "I'll tell you whats so important! They are my friends and apparently you have none so you can't see the importance of them!"

I looked into her eyes and they started to leak tears. She ran away before I could say anything else. My hair turned back to white and I started to feel guilty.

"Wow that was harsh." Brett said.

_"He's right... and if I dont fix this I'm never going to stop feeling guilty."_

I pulled out Darkrai's ball and released him.

'Thanks for letting me sleep in.' he said stretching.

"No time I need you to follow that girl without being seen, can you do it." I said quickly.

'Hmph, childs play.' he said before sinking into the ground and creating a shadow which quickly flew to Luxandra's and blending in with it. (I just love how he can do that)

I started running after her as fast as I can.

* * *

><p><em>Author: well I'm sorry its shorter than the others and that it took me so long my beta reader got hacked, also I'm probably going to modify the form throughout the story just so you know.<em>

Name: [GO NUTS]

Age:[above 13 below 20]

Personality:[i can modify it]

Symbol:[can't choose sharp smile, skull, or wisp of smoke/limit 1 or 2]

Power:[energy and/or claws, wings, heightened senses, etc.] (mind that they have them are during their whole life and the energy is dormant)

Type of Oc:[C.O.A.E (child of an element) or Pokemorph (half human half pokemon)]

If pokemorph: [what species]

If pokemorph:[do you want him/her to look more pokemon or more human]

Clothes:[no mystical stuff or animal ears](pokemorph option is an exception)

Looks:[eyes,height in numbers,hair color,skin color,ETC.]

Pokemon: [ABSOLUTELY NO legendaries only one Pokemon and you choose whether its shiny or not]

Pokemon's personality :(optional)[GO NUTS]

Alucard: Hope you like the new selection


	5. Chapter 5

Children of the Elements

_"thought"_

_'Telepathy'_

"human talk"

'poke speech'

Authors note: I hope to make up for last chapter and keep sending them OC's because I'm so uncreative to make my own... just , its come to my attention that none of you know that I'm making each part of the whole story set in each region so i just wanted you to know...that each part of the story is set in each region (duh). Im not sure if i want place one in the Orre region though so tell me what you think of the idea in your reviews. now lets continue the story.

* * *

><p>Luxandra evaded me and I have been searching for hours before Darkrai appeared from my shadow.(again, I love how he can do that)<p>

"Were you able to follow her without trouble?" I asked.

Darkrai nodded 'I will guide you from your shadow.' he said before disappearing back into my shadow.

_'Head north of here'_

I did as instructed till we came to a crossroad.

_'Go left till I say stop.'_

I did so and I started to notice the houses here were like mansions and they kept getting bigger Until I saw one that out sized all of them.

_'That's her house.'_

_"You've got to be kidding me."_

_'No her parents were there.'_

I walked into the courtyard which had rows of different colored roses and a massive fountain in the center I passed it and made it to a twelve foot front door. I knocked onto the door and in a couple of seconds a maid answered.

"What is it young man?" she asked politely.

"I really need to apologize to Luxandra." I responded.

"How do you know the young mistress?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well she tried buying my pokemon and i said no but she wouldn't stop pestering me so i started yelling at her." I explained.

"That sounds like something she would do. Sorry about that, she has been a spoiled child her whole life and doesn't take no for an answer." she apologized.

"I just feel really bad for what I said so I'm going to apologize." I said.

"I will show you to her room." she said as I entered the mansion. i looked around and we were in a large foyer and we headed through a corridor. I couldn't believe how massive this place is, it was like a maze.

_"A very expensive maze."_

After walking for twenty minutes we arrived at a door. The maid opened it and I stepped in. It was basically like any teenage girls room. (you make it up because I have no idea what a teenage girls room looks like)  
>I didn't see anyone in the room but there were some noises coming from the closet right by her bed. I quietly walked up to it and opened it to see Luxandra huddled in the back of the large closet.<p>

_"What is up with this place? Do they have to super size everything?"_

"Hello, are you okay?" I ask.

"Go away!" she cried.

I sighed as I left the room and sat against the wall across from the door. after a couple minutes of thinking I got up and started off to go search for the front door. I just took one step before I heard several foot steps running through this hall.

"Stop there boy!" someone shouted.

I look behind me to see a man in a expensive looking blue suit and behind him were 2 middle aged butlers and a young butler.

"You made a grave mistake trying to rob from us." he said threateningly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confusedly.

"My brave daughter called me telling that a thief tried breaking in her room." he said cockily.

"Why that little bitch!" I shouted "Wait you have to listen to me she is setting me up. I am not a thief, I'm a traveling trainer." I explained

"Yeah, that's what they all say." he said sarcastically.

"Get him!" he said as the butlers started running towards me.

"Just so you know this is self defense." I informed them.

The youngest got to me first and threw a punch at me. I stepped slightly to the side, grabbed his arm, and did a jujitsu throw over my shoulder. the others stopped and decided to take a more careful approach. they drew there pokeballs. One released an Arcanine while the other brought out a Gallade.

"Now that ain't fair. Lets even the teams out." I said while bringing out Zane's and Sierra's ball and releasing them.

Sierra and Zane were faring pretty well but these were probably a fraction of the people in this place so I need to get away. Maybe this guy is charitable enough to let me go. Its worth a shot. I recalled my pokemon and held my hands up.

"This makes things easier when you surrender." Luxandra's dad said.

"I'm sorry I am trespassing on your property. Could you please just let me go and you'll never see me again." I asked.

he looked at me surprised by my actions and said "hmm... you seem to regret your actions but you broke the law. what to do, what to do?"

He snapped his fingers and said "Why don't we have a battle. if you win then i will let you go but if i win you go to jail without a fight."

"That sounds reasonable. I agree. last pokemon standing wins." I said pulling out Sierra's pokeball.

"Then lets do this!" he said bringing out an ultra ball and releasing a Salamence.

"Ditto."(pun intended) I said as I released Sierra.

"Sierra use thunderbolt!"

Sierra quickly threw a bolt of lightning and scoring a direct hit on Salamence. The dragon seemed unfazed by the attack.

"Salamence use hyper beam!"

Salamence fired a massive blast of energy.

"Quick dodge it!" I called

She tried to but the blast hit her before she could take two steps. she was fired into the air and i quickly rushed to catch her.

"You did well, have a nice rest." I said before recalling her. I grabbed Zane's ball and quickly released him.

'So Al is this a fair fight or can I just do anything?' he asked.

"It's a fair fight so no cheating." I responded.

"Who are you talking to?" Luxandra's dad asked.

"My pokemon." I said bluntly.

"How unusual." he mused.

"Lets get this over with!" I called.

"Zane use faint attack." Zane immediately vanished from sight. he appeared on top of Salamence's back started slashing at it.

"Quick, shake it off!" he ordered. the Salamence shook its body vigorously and Zane was thrown off but he recovered in mid air.

"Use foul play!" Zane quickly ran up to Salamence and brought both of his paws down on the dragons head instantly knocking it out.

"Great job. Not many people can take my Salamence down." he praised.

"Well I'm a very unique person." I boasted.

"Well lets see how you take out my last pokemon." he said cockily. He tossed a pokeball out and a Flygon appeared before him.

'Hello little fox. Ready to lose?' it said.

'No not really.' Zane said.

'Hey Al can I do this on my own?' Zane asked with a crazy glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, why not." I said lazily.

Zane quickly started running towards the Flygon but the Flygon grabbed Zane by the neck with surprising speed and choke slammed him in the ground creating a dent from the impact. Zane was out cold and wasn't getting up anytime soon.

_'Epic Fail!' Dracula called inside my head_

"Looks like that's all of them." He said laughing.

"I still have two more!" I called. I took out Cresselia's pokeball from my belt and released her.

"Holy Shit!" he yelled.

"Hey Cresselia, ready for a battle?" I asked casually.

'Sure. I've been itching for a fight.' the lunar pokemon answered.

"How did you catch her?" He asked completely baffled.

"I didn't, she came with me willingly." I said proudly.

"Are you ready?" I said with a mischievous grin.

"You may have a legend but i have strength on my side." he called.

"Well then, Cresselia use Ice beam!" I commanded. Cresselia aimed the frozen beam at Flygon.

"Flygon use faint attack!" My opponent called quickly. Flygon fazed out of sight and the ice beam missed but immediately appeared right behind Cresselia and slashed her in the back. At that moment I felt an overwhelming feeling of anger wash over me.

_'How dare he do this to her!'_

_"W__oah, Darkrai calm down."_

_'How can you calm down when the one you love is getting hurt!'_

_"Then you can take the field."_

_'I will gladly do that.'_

I pulled out Cresselias ball and recalled her. He started laughing and said "So your giving up."

"Not yet I'm just switching her out." I responded.

"I doubt it will make a difference." he scoffed.

"And before I let him out promise not to judge him for what he's done." I asked.

"Fine, I agree. now hurry up." he said impatiently.

"You can come out now." I called. a shadow detached from mine and stopped in front of me. Darkrai materialized from the shadow. Luxandra's father just stood and gawked at the sight of the nightmare king.

'Hello fellow mon.' Darkrai said politely. he acted nice but I knew he was seething with anger.

"You also caught Darkrai!" Luxandra's father exclaimed.

"Again he came willingly." I said.

"Well that's it then. I know when I lost. I forfeit the match!" he said recalling his Flygon.

"You give up?" I asked confusedly.

"I know when I've lost." he admitted.

"Well, that's great I didn't want this to continue further."(this is also true on my part) I admitted. I quickly recalled Darkrai before he insisted on fighting. "Could you show me the exit?" I asked politely.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Well I left my friends when I was trying to apologize to your daughter." I admitted.

"I thought that was a lie." he said.

"It wasn't a lie. Luxandra set me up." i said detest fully.

"It can't be she is my wonderful daughter." he said.

"Well, believe it!" I said in an annoyed tone "Now if you will excuse me I need to get to my friends."

"NO! You will stay until this matter is resolved." he said authoritatively "I cannot go on with my life wondering if my daughter is lying to me."

"But I have to get to my friends." I complained.

"Not until I know the truth." he insisted.

"OH, COME ON!" I cried.

_'Sucks to be you.' Dracula mused._

_'You are me.' I snapped._

_'Touche.' Dracula replied._

_To be continued_

* * *

><p>Alcuard:dear reviewers i would like you to now PM me your OC instead of putting it in the review box it would make things much easier on me. and i will be taking a break on this story because i want to write a different story that i just came up with, its called "Psycho the Mercenary"<p>

Name: [GO NUTS]

Age:[above 13 below 20]

Personality:[i can modify it]

Symbol:[can't choose sharp smile, skull, or wisp of smoke/limit 1 or 2]

Power:[energy and/or claws, wings, heightened senses, etc.] (mind that they have them are during their whole life and the energy is dormant and guys lets have somthing reasonable)

Type of Oc:[C.O.A.E (child of an element) or Pokemorph (half human half pokemon)]

If pokemorph: [what species]

If pokemorph:[do you want him/her to look more pokemon or more human]

Clothes:[no mystical stuff or animal ears](pokemorph option is an exception)

Looks:[eyes,height in numbers,hair color,skin color,ETC.]

Pokemon: [ABSOLUTELY NO legendaries only one Pokemon and you choose whether its shiny or not]

Pokemon's personality :(optional)[GO NUTS]


	6. notice

Notice

now dear readers i have something to ask. I have been thinking it over and come to the conclusion that i cannot fill the chapters with enough emotion in my words (excluding the first chapter... I think). so i want to propose that i need a co author to help me with story. Im still going to keep the same plot and ocs its just the future chapters will be made by me and said co author.

my guidelines:You may not post anything to deal with my story unless i approve, im a fair man so ill give you credit for your ideas in the story along with anything else you deserve, and last i will not allow you showing the chapters before they are released to anyone else.

i think thats fairly reasonable. so if you want to, send a PM with your **TRUE** literary strengths


End file.
